


REIGNITED LOVE

by marieinthemiddle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieinthemiddle/pseuds/marieinthemiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the shooting, Robert and Aaron find themselves back in each others company with a new understanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	REIGNITED LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmerdalefan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emmerdalefan).



Robert pushes Aaron against the wall. They were stood on the stairway after Robert got shot. It had been a month since the shooting and ever since Diane moved him into the pub he has been walking around egg shells with Aaron.  
It wasn't long ago that he was ready to shoot Aaron in that deserted holiday home. And ever since he woke up he thought of him. How Aaron could have been in his place. A bullet in his body, if he was even alive.  
Now Robert was here where Aaron lived he had been dreading being alone with him, but as it was, he was about to go upstairs as Aaron walked in the side door. They stood staring at each other. They finally spoke. Aaron asking how he was, Robert not giving anything away. They both knew the sexual tension got to them.  
Then Aaron went upstairs, stopping to turn to Robert who was two steps behind him. Their nose neck and neck. Just as he was going to finish the journey up, Robert grabbed him, pushed him against the wall, and gasped as he was so close to him and was in agony. Shooting him would have killed him. He knew that. The fact he knew what it felt like made his feelings for Aaron burn more than ever.  
He grabbed his face and pressed his lips harshly against his and snogged the face off him. Making their way upstairs as Aaron grabbed his hand and yanked it, they made it to his room, slammed his door and had his jacket and t shirt forcefully yanked off.  
Robert pushed Aaron on the bed and had his shirt pulled over his head and pressed their bodies to each other into the mattress. Aaron had his hand behind his head and the other on his waist, while Robert had his under his back and behind his shoulder.  
As they groped each other and pulled down each others trousers and boxers, they smooched each other aggressively. Panting, rubbing, gasping, sweating. It was hard to ignore how much they wanted each other. How Robert could deny for so long was almost impossible now he thought about it.  
Half and hour later, after they had sex. First with Robert on top and groping him, then Aaron using his mouth to make him just as hard. Then Robert straddling him against the mattress and he went and sat on top and brought him to a climax. Aaron turned around and been thrust to an inch of Roberts insanity and he finally came.  
They laid side by side, getting their breath back. Robert dare not bring up how he felt about him being shot. For one thing he didn't feel he deserved to feel bad, and he didn't want an argument. Do he leaned over, kiss Aaron on the mouth and laid an arm over him.  
'I missed you, I missed this.' Robert.  
'Yeh, me too.' Turning around to face Robert, Aaron spoke.  
Just let what happened happen and not make it complicated. Bringing up the past could backfire and Robert was not prepared to lose this.


End file.
